1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drafting instruments and pertains to templates which assist a draftsman in drawing common geometric shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drafting templates are commonly available for many drafting applications. For example, many devices are available to form circles, while other bear complicated apertures for creating linear geometric forms. Finally, some combine both functions into a single device. All function adequately but are usually mechanically complex in construction or have been relatively limited in their use due to structural design.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to achieve a device which facilitates the drawings of both linear and circular forms in a unitary design which is mechanically simple and easy to use.